1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-side white light emitting device and a method of packaging the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compared with traditional cold cathode light source, the LED package components are smaller in size, lower in power consumption, while having a better performance in brightness, colorfulness and a higher reaction speed to allow for high-frequency operation. Besides, the components of LED package are environmentally friendly in that they are recyclable and impact resistant. Also they can be easily developed into thin-and-small sized products. All those advantages described above make the LED packages more competitive in the market. Generally speaking, the traditional LED package includes a package cup and a LED chip which is fixed on the cup. The traditional package cup has two inner terminals and two outer terminals. The inner terminals can be soldered to the positive electrode and negative electrode of the LED to form the electric connection. And the outer terminals are used to electrically connect to an opaque printed circuit board (PCB). In addition, the PCB also provides electric connection with external controlling device via its outer terminal which enables ECD to get electronically connected with the LED chip through the circuit of PCB and package cup.
As mentioned above, traditional method of LED integration is to mount the LED chip on the cup to form a LED package. Then, several LED package components are connected to PCB to form a LED device. In addition to the inevitable increase in its size, the complexity of production will also grow accordingly, which not only increases the production costs but also limits the application of LED device at the same time. Therefore, to produce a light LED device providing excellent optical effect is an important challenge in the development of LED technology.